Princesa
by Lillie to Vampires
Summary: Elena sabia que tudo estava diferente. Entre ela e Stefan, e principalmente em sua relação com Damon. Lembranças que não conseguiam sair de sua mente. Não, doces lembranças que ela não queria esquecer.


**A história se passa alguns minutos depois do episódio 06 - ****Smells Like Teen Spirit**** (Season 03). O Stefan, Elena, Alaric e **_(infelizmente)_** o Damon não são meus personagens e foram utilizados apenas para minha diversão e para os fãs do casal Delena (Damon X Elena). Espero que gostem. =)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Titulo: Princesa.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>-Você acha que ainda pode trazer minha humanidade de volta?<em>

_-Sim, eu acho. Eu sei quem você realmente é. E não vou desistir._

_-Você não tem ideia Elena. – sussurrou Stefan, sua voz baixa e rouca – De quão patético isso soa._

Furiosa Elena não soube o que respondeu a Stefan, nem como conseguiu enterrar o punho em seu estômago com força o suficiente para ativar o mecanismo que atirava as duas estacas presas ao seu punho.

Não, ela já havia esquecido esse incidente assim que entrou no carro se sentando ao lado de Alaric. Stefan já não era mais o mesmo, entre eles nada mais era a mesma coisa a muito tempo, pensou sentindo as pontas dos dedos tocarem os seus lábios e estremeceu, disfarçando rapidamente ao sentir o olhar de Alaric em seu rosto, envergonhada ela desviou o olhar para a rua enquanto não via nada já que sua mente estava longe, sendo assaltada por lembranças.

Lembranças que ela não conseguia esquecer. _Não, lembranças que você não quer esquecer._

Não podia pensar nisso, mas lá estava lembrando daquele beijo. Foi ali naquele breve roçar de lábios que tudo começou a mudar com uma velocidade que ainda tinha dificuldades de acompanhar.

Em um momento ela tinha Stefan ao seu lado, estava relativamente feliz com o relacionamento normal, ou o mais normal que um relacionamento com um vampiro e uma _copia _poderia ser. Stefan sempre disse que a amava, e ela conseguia sentir isso vindo dele porque sentia o mesmo.

Então o normal seria sentir raiva de Damon, foi por culpa dele. Desde o momento em que apareceu tudo começou a dar errado. Em um certo momento ele havia matado seu irmão e transformou Caroline em vampira.

Então porque estava pensando em Damon e no beijo que haviam compartilhado a meses atrás? Ela deveria esquecer e se concentrar em Stefan, em trazer a humanidade dele de volta, em trazer o namorado de volta.

_Mas você sabe que Jeremy estava usando o anel e por isso não morreu, e Caroline se tornou uma pessoa melhor, tudo o que ela jamais foi, ou talvez seria se continuasse sendo humana._

Stefan largou tudo pelo irmão.

E Damon morreria por ela. Ela mordeu o lábio com força, ao ponto de sentir o gosto do próprio sangue. Alaric parou em frente a porta de sua casa, e Elena mal esperou o carro parar totalmente para saltar para fora.

-Elena.

Ela parou na porta de casa, devagar se virou para encarar Alaric que estava com as suas sobrancelhas levantadas, a testa franzida. Ele sempre tinha aquela expressão quando estava curioso ou irritado.

-Está tudo bem?

Queria gritar, arrancar os cabelos e correr sem olhar para trás. Mas mesmo que corresse até não aguentar e gritasse até ficar rouca, os problemas não se resolveriam. Stefan não retornaria a ter sentimentos.

E Damon. Damon não estaria lá também, com seu sarcasmo, com seus incríveis olhos azuis que pareciam conseguir ver até o fundo de sua alma.

_-Vamos lá Buffy. O que você quer fazer, princesa guerreira? – Damon havia dito, com o sorriso torto, um olhar que tirou seu fôlego. Que sempre tirava seu fôlego._

-Sim, está tudo bem. – respondeu acenando, enquanto os cabelos compridos e castanhos caiam por seus ombros, girou nos calcanhares, fechando os olhos por um segundo.

Ia conseguir trazer a humanidade de Stefan de volta. E então...

Então ela não sentiria mais culpa por pensar em Damon.

Abriu os olhos, e estendeu a mão para a maçaneta finalmente entrando em casa.

Com os braços cruzados na frente do peito fingindo descontração enquanto estava apoiado na parede, ouviu o que o irmão disse a Elena.

Por um segundo ele sentiu suas presas saltando, sua gengiva pegar fogo, assim como sua ira se elevou as alturas. Respirou profundamente e com a mesma facilidade que sua ira nascia ia embora, apenas ao recordar o rosto de Elena.

Seus olhos amendoados e emoldurados por lindos cílios compridos com cabelos cor de chocolate e um sorriso que ela sempre tentava esconder quando não queria que ele percebesse, mas sempre sorria quando ele virava as costas, o sorriso que iluminava seu rosto delicado.

-Só espero que não venha chorar no meu ombro, irmão, quando voltar a ter sentimentos. – disse Damon, o sorriso sarcástico e torto se desenhava em seu rosto.

Stefan soltou um riso rouco e debochado enquanto o olhava.

-Ora Damon. – gemeu Stefan tentando endireitar as costas enquanto se apoiava na parede do corredor próximo ao irmão – Você ouviu o que ela disse? Posso ser qualquer coisa, e ela ainda vai voltar para mim, sempre. O que é extremamente idiota e um tanto irritante, sinceramente.

Se endireitando completamente e com as estacas de madeira que antes estavam cravadas em seu corpo agora em suas mãos, Stefan passou a mão no pescoço e ombros ainda encarando-o nos olhos. Ah a fúria de um vampiro, sempre era fascinante de se ver, emoções turbulentas e rápidas que passavam pelos seus olhos como um espelho de sua alma.

Ser vampiro era como uma grande dose de emoções, raiva se transformava em ira e amor em êxtase. _Era,_ se lembrou Stefan, já não era mais assim. Sem emoções ele se sentia ótimo, jamais havia se sentido tão bem, agora só precisava se alimentar bastante e tudo ficaria perfeito.

Damon apertou os lábios enquanto via o irmão com uma mão no bolso das calças e outra girando as estacas em seus dedos se afastar pelo corredor.

_Não Stefan, Elena vai te dar um belo chute. Porque ela estava com ciúmes, ela estava com ciúmes._

Damon apertou os dentes enquanto descruzava os braços. Precisava pensar dessa forma, que um dia teria uma chance nem que fosse mínima de ter Elena para si.

O sorriso e o calor de seus olhos. Ele só precisava se lembrar disso para saber porque estava lutando, porque não havia desistido do irmão.

Estava em divida com Stefan, por tudo, desde o momento em que pisou naquela cidade até o momento que o fez levar uma mordida de lobisomem.

Franzindo o celho ao olhar para o tapete cheio de sangue que o irmão tinha feito o favor de manchar com sua _comida._

Com um suspiro irritado, mas resignado, se agachou e devagar começou a enrolar o tapete, não queria que Elena visse aquilo novamente. _Elena, Elena._

-Sim Elena, você ainda será minha princesa.


End file.
